Saving Each Other - the Prequel
by Cats070911
Summary: This is what happened the night before. If you haven't read Saving Each Other, I suggest you read that first. This story is a birthday present for Pamela. What other than an M story could I give the randiest woman I know.


**Author's note**: wishing my friend Pamela, the randiest woman I know, a very happy milestone birthday. Oh, and of course people wanted a prequel to Saving Each Other. Well, that's my excuse. A couple of you will recognise a few elements I have worked in... Sorry it comes so close the Last M one, (and I haven't forgotten the last chapter but had to do this one by today). But after that, I am officially M'd out for a while. Writing sex scenes is nearly as tiring as... let's not go there. Enjoy.

* * *

Detective Sergeant Barbara Havers tried not to belch. Gas roiled in her stomach pressing against whatever mechanism it was that stopped it rising to her throat. She tried to think of the name of it from her school biology. That was too long ago.

"Why the frown?"

She looked across at her boss. Tommy Lynley's shirt gaped at the front as he leant forward, his unshaven chin resting on his hand. It was undone one button more than normal and she could see the creamy skin of his chest. She groaned as she drained her glass of the last dregs. "I should go hooooommme." The errant gas escaped on the last word which came out more like a fog horn in a darkened harbour than anything resembling English.

Tommy laughed in a way that seemed to engulf his whole body. He shook like an over-excited beagle straining to chase the fox. "Barbara..." He laughed again. "You are home!"

She screwed her eyes up trying to focus. "Oh... yeah... that's my sofa." She stood and took two uncoordinated steps towards it.

"You're drunk."

"And you're as jober as a sudge." Tommy's arm grabbed her waist before she fell. Instead of tumbling head first onto the sofa, she wobbled and ended up on his lap. Her weight tipped him sideways. When he overcompensated by pushing back towards her, they both fell against the sofa then slid onto the floor. "Whoopsie."

Tommy's face was mere inches from hers. "You're cute when you're drunk."

"And you're lust... lush... uh."

Tommy's arms were around her and he leant his forehead against hers. "I'm lust or I'm a lush?"

"Lush... us."

Tommy laughed softly. "Yes, we are both lushes tonight. We drank the whole bottle of that rum."

"Not lushes... lush-us. You are luscious. You are the most luscious DI in The Met. No... London... nuh-uh the whole... United..." Tommy grinned at her. Her head spun and she was not sure if it was the alcohol or his eyes. They bored straight into her. "World."

"The whole united world. Thank you. I have never thought of myself as luscious."

"You should. You are." She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. "Luscious. Gorgeous. Entirely fuckable."

Barbara jumped when his mouth seized hers. His lips moved quickly, dragging hers apart. She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing. His tongue darted inside and found hers. He tasted of exotic spices and overproof rum. As his aftershave warmed, the reassuring scent of leather and wood intensified. She closed her eyes. It was as if she was cocooned in the safety of his car. His arms held her firmly and she wrapped one of hers around his neck and the other pulled at the back of his shirt.

His tongue retreated and hers followed. He groaned as he slid his hand down her back. Tommy paused and pushed her gently away. "Are you sure? I don't want to take advantage of your inebriation."

"I'm sure, but don't feel ob-lee-gated just because... hic... whoopsie... I said you are totally fuckable."

He grinned at her as he moved his head left and right just a fraction. "Oh, I don't. I... want this too."

"Do you? Or are we just... pissed?"

"Both. Drunk enough to finally have the courage to do this, but not too drunk for it to fail."

"Yeah, drunk enough to have an excuse... but sober enough to remember."

"I don't want to forget, Barbara. Anything."

All outward signs of her drunkenness retreated as Barbara wrenched his shirt free. She had dreamt of this for years, and was not going to let the rum haze spoil it. The tips of her fingers tickled his back just beneath his belt line. Tommy sighed then pulled her back to him kissing her as he dragged her down on top of him. This kiss was more urgent. His hands trembled as he fumbled with the bottom button on her shirt. Once he mastered the first one, the others were quickly undone. He pushed the light cotton off her shoulders and down her arms forcing her to stop touching him so that she could take off her shirt. Barbara threw it over the chair. Her bra sprang loose even though she had not felt him undo the clasp. Pausing to check his eyes, she slowly shrugged off first one, then the other strap.

As the black cloth fell onto his chest, she watched his eyes roving over her body. Barbara froze as he stared at the shiny white scars around her navel. Her hand moved to cover them, but he caught it. "Don't. They are part of you."

"They're ugly and even uglier... down there."

"Not to me." He smiled and her heart stopped. It skipped two beats before thumping back to life. She continued to look in his eyes as she flicked her bra onto the floor and undid his shirt. He broke the stare when her palms caressed his chest and his eyes closed. "Mmmm."

Barbara bent down and kissed him. Her nipples hardened as they brushed his chest. There was a heavy sigh. "Was that you or me?"

"Both of us. Now come back here."

"Yes, Sir."

His kiss was as fiery as his fingers pressed against her skin. Skilfully he undid her jeans. His fingers caressed her as his thumb toyed with the belt loops on her hips. "I want to take these off. May I?"

Barbara frowned. "It'll make it difficult if you don't."

He chuckled before his mouth latched onto the soft skin at the base of her neck. He grazed his stubble across her neck testing for that fine line between pleasure and pain. Tommy sucked hard then massaged her tight trapezius between his teeth. Barbara closed her eyes and surrendered to the wave of relaxation that washed over her. "Oh... mmmm."

Tommy's hands stroked her thighs as he slowly pushed her jeans towards her knees. She rolled onto her side and then her back so that he could remove them. It was only when she felt the carpet on her skin that she knew he had pulled her underwear down with her jeans. "Cheeky bugger."

"Am I? I call it being efficient."

Barbara opened her eyes as the cloth brushed her ankles. He was staring at her nakedness. Her body blushed. She had not expected him to look at her. She could not see his eyes. "Don't Look at me. Don't change your mind. Please."

He looked up. His eyes were full but gentle. "Why would I change my mind? I want to be buried deep inside you, Barbara. I don't ever want to leave."

"Then do it." She tilted her knees out and opened her legs.

"No."

She legs slammed shut. "You think I'm cheap."

"No, I don't. What on earth gave you that idea? I want to make this last. I want this to be... special."

Barbara closed her eyes. He was too adorable. She knew if she kept looking, she would cry. "It is."

"Very special."

Barbara heard him unzip his jeans. Her eyes shot open as her hand grabbed his wrist. "No, wait. Let me."

He nodded. His grin was wide and lopsided. "That's only fair."

Unlike Tommy, Barbara left his cotton boxers in place as she wiggled his jeans off his hips and down to his knees. The cloth strained as his erection twitched. She had plans for that. "Might be best if you take them off. If I stand, I'll fall."

"Last time you fell it led here. Maybe I should let you." Tommy smiled as he reached for his boxers.

"Just the jeans," she ordered, "I will handle those boxers."

"Hmm, I shall look forward to that." He stood and let his jeans fall before kicking them off his ankles. He knelt back down in the same position. Barbara watched as his eyes never left hers.

She rolled on her side. "Now, where was I?"

"About to handle my boxers."

With only elastic at both sides of the waistband, they seemed to be a more exclusive cut than the standard Marks and Sparks variety. "Are they expensive?"

"Not really, why?"

"Lie next to me."

Tommy lay down. His arm came over her waist and he ran the very tip of his finger up her spine. Her whole body quivered against him and he groaned before he kissed her. Barbara ran her hand up the back of his thigh then clamped it hard over his left buttock and squeezed hard. His head jerked back. "Ow!"

"Grrrr."

"Oh, I never thought you'd play rough..."

"I'm not. But I... don't want you to think I'm... submissive."

Tommy pushed some hair behind her ear. "Never for one day have you ever been submissive."

Barbara pulled him into another kiss and as their tongues danced she rolled him so that she could reach around and grab the other cheek with her left hand. He murmured something inaudible, but the tone was approving as she massaged his flat but rather cute bum. Just as she slowed and he was focussed on exploring her mouth, she grabbed the waistband of his boxers and ripped them apart. He stopped dead for a second before growling then quickening the movement of his tongue.

Barbara tore each leg then rolled him onto his back. She pulled away from his protesting mouth and knelt above him, her legs straddling his thighs. She wriggled back to his knees and looked down. The blue cloth that had once been his boxers hung like a circus tent from a central pole—a pole that she wanted to see. She picked up the corner and slowly peeled it back as she watched his face. There was the same apprehension in his eyes that she knew she must have had. She looked back at the cloth now revealing creamy skin covered in long, thick hair. The top of the tent pole was wet. The stain rapidly spreading in each direction. She whipped off the cloth and stared. She had seen plenty in the soft porn videos she occasionally watched to distract her from thoughts of Tommy, but nothing was a beautiful as him.

Barbara glanced at his questioning face. She nodded before bending forward and kissing the top, wiping away a bead of liquid with her tongue. "They really do look more like cucumbers than sausages."

"What? It's not green and doesn't have bumps all over it."

Barbara laughed then bent forward to kiss him trapping his cock between them. "But it feels like one."

"I wouldn't know I've never sucked on a cucumber."

"Oh, so you have..."

"No, I have never sucked on a sausage either."

Barbara laughed. "What about?"

Tommy rolled her over. "What about I show you what I like to suck on?" His head disappeared. He kissed her navel then her scars before nudging his way between her legs. His breath tickled and she giggled and let her legs relax and fall slightly open. His mouth closed over her just at the point where her legs met. "Tommy, wait."

He lifted his head. "Why?"

"I wanted to do you first."

"We could do it together..."

"Okay... how?"

Tommy pushed her table aside and slid his body around then knelt above her head. Without saying a word, he lowered his shoulders and nestled his nose between her legs. His cock hung invitingly above her mouth. It was clear that she was welcome to it, but that he was not forcing her. Barbara stared at it. Several grey hairs were dotted among the darker ones. His balls were larger than she had imagined. She reached up and flicked them with her fingers, watching them swing slowly back and forth.

His response was swift. His fingers encouraged her legs apart as his tongue fought its way between her folds. He groaned when he found his target. Barbara could feel how hot and swollen she was, and as he slid his tongue over her clit, she knew she was already wet and slippery. Tommy moaned softly, mumbling something.

Barbara put her hands on his bum and guided him lower until her mouth could enclose his tip. She ran the flat of her tongue clockwise around him. He whimpered and quickened the flicking of his tongue. Barbara was torn between concentrating on pleasing him, and responding to him. She opened her legs a little more to slow down her response. Tommy edged forward so his tongue could reach further towards her entrance. That lowered his pelvis and forced him deeper into her mouth. He paused then began to rock his hips slowly. Barbara closed her lips firmly around his shaft. The skin pulled tight as he moved deeper then slackened as he withdrew.

"Oh, Barbara... we should... oh, good...arghhh..."

Barbara moved her hands from the outside of his hips to his balls and rumbled them between her palms. His load groan and the renewed vigour of his tongue told her he was enjoying himself, but she decided to up the ante. When he bucked forward again she clamped her mouth tightly around him forcing him deeper down her throat. She ground her teeth into his shaft until he winced then she opened her mouth to relief the pressure before doing it again.

Her whole body went stiff when Tommy reciprocated. Little nips on her clit made her toes curl. Barbara clamped down harder on him, determined he would come first. Barely hanging on, her back arched up without her consent. She moved her hands around and squeezed his bum, feeling the taut muscles as he rocked back and forth. With her clit being held between his teeth, Barbara dared not move too much, but her hips had other ideas and began to grind into his face. Tommy chuckled then flicked his tongue so rapidly that any further attempt to hold on was in vain.

Barbara released her grip on him. "Ugggrraaa!"

Tommy raised his hips as Barbara thrust hers towards him. Her body went rigid. Her only sensations were the joy of his mouth sucking her, and his cock twitching. Every muscle in her belly contracted as years of desire were sated. Barbara felt faint as her body spasmed. Then Tommy went still and heat filled her throat as he succumbed. Feeling his cock shuddering and pumping, she was overwhelmed by the feeling of love—for him, from him. It sent Barbara to a plane she had never reached alone. So, this is what it felt like to come.

"I have no words," he panted as they finally rolled apart. He quickly spun around and cradled her in his arms. "Thank you."

She swallowed. "Thank you. That was... holy fuck. I mean... you are totally and utterly fuckable."

"Thank you. So are you."

"Oh boy, that was so worth waiting ten years for."

"Ten years? You've waited ten years?"

"Since Yorkshire. I loved you since that day you wandered around pining for Deborah. Oh, god, sorry. Wrong word. I... let's not complicate this."

"I took a bit longer. You were so different. I kept telling myself it would just be a casual thing."

She took a breath. "Yeah, of course, I'm just drunk. Talking rot. Casual. Casual is good. Colleagues with benefits."

"Barbara, stop talking."

"Okay."

Tommy kissed her. This time it was less fiery but felt safe and loving. Barbara didn't need him to love her, she just needed to be able to love him. If one night was all she had, she would always have the memories.

He took her hand down and placed it over his cock. It was still hard and felt hot in her palm. "Let me inside you."

His voice was gentle. This time would be slow and loving. Barbara rolled into her back, pulling him on top and guiding him to her entrance. "You're always inside me."

Tommy pressed against her. "Look at me."

Tommy entered her slowly. She looked up and smiled as she ran her fingertips up and down the outside of his thighs. He grinned back with the identical expression to that night in her flat when they had confessed their need for each other. His cock expanded her in the most glorious way until he filled her completely. "I love you, Barbara."


End file.
